


the queen (of my everything)

by riverdalenerdlol



Category: Riverdale (RPF)
Genre: Based on footage and pictures from the MET, But I like it so I wrote it, Camp: Notes on Fashion, Cole is whipped for Lili and it shows, Cole sprouse - Freeform, F/M, It gets a lil cheesy at the end, Met Gala, Met Gala 2019, My take, Outsider looking In, This is probably the least accurate depiction of their experience, its cute i guess, lili reinhart - Freeform, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdalenerdlol/pseuds/riverdalenerdlol
Summary: Lili and Cole go to the MET Ball for the second time in two years.Theme - Camp: Notes on FashionCole is whipped the ENTIRE TIME and thinks she looks like a sexier Marie Antoinette (because, yeah, she does)Enjoy!





	the queen (of my everything)

 

Entering the hall, they were faced with large crowds, by flashing lights. Over all the commotion at their entrance, he thought he could hear a chorus of trumpets. It was a joyous, jubilant sound he would never get tired of. From his post behind the queen, he could read the emotions radiating off of her.

 

With the flowers arranged in her hair, the long crystal blue train fluttering elegantly behind her, and the way she was commanding the room, he watched as her pre-show jitters began to soothe gradually. She could sense the charming man behind her, avoiding stepping on her train. She didn’t have to turn around to know he was there. She was sure he was there, just like he always was. So when she didn’t look back, but held her hand out for him, he was almost instantly slipping his palm into hers.

 

 _Mine,_ he seemed to say with the intent with which he became shoulder to shoulder with the queen. When he looked over at her, she glanced at him just long enough for him to notice the flutter of her eyelids, the dazzle of her smile, and her beautifully radiant soul. His dark red suit with multicolored flowers embroidered into the fabric complimented the arrangement of white and pink flora in her golden hair.

 

He gave her hand a quick squeeze as he let go, allowing her to continue in front of him. He kept only enough distance so that she would know he was there. She took precedence; she was the queen. She could have the whole world in the palm of her hand and he would be happy to just walk around in it. She was his first priority in any situation; she always came first.

 

She was simply adored by nearly all she came across because of the kindness in her eyes and heart, the assurance of her voice, the comfort of her smile... he could go on and on about the reasons why he personally adored her. On the rare occasions that people didn’t like her, he smugly knew they were jealous. They were jealous of her success, of her fame, of her beauty, of her kindness, of her life... Hell, some were even jealous of _him_ for being so close to the queen. When she was bothered by it, which wasn’t too often but nonetheless, he told her they were jealous. He _knew_ they were jealous. She always told him he was being ridiculous, but he always insisted until she realized he had a point.

 

Looking at her now, he noticed the way she held her head high, even when he wasn’t near her. Her body carriage emulated nothing less than that of the queen she was. She was so brilliant in his eye that he knew she would be fine no matter what happened tonight.

 

As the trumpets faded and the noise of the crowd heightened once more, he was instructed to step forward, ahead of the queen he accompanied. His first instinct was to refuse. He wanted to let _her_ go first, to let the world see _her_ first. Knowing that wasn’t an option, he reluctantly stepped forward. He noticed the way she reassured him quickly, grazing his hand with her fingers, obvious enough only for him to notice. He smirked back at her as he stepped ahead of her, earning a smile back from Her Majesty.

 

He was led before the crowd and flashing lights, allowing them to capture his image as he passed. Already missing her ( _Je te manques,_ he would often say to her in French after a while of being apart, which directly translated into _I am missing of you_ ), he turned momentarily to see the queen’s train being splayed behind her. He noticed when she was instructed to move towards the flashing lights.

 

The air they emitted (together and on their own) was regal, beautiful, modern, and almost godly all at the same time. He knew that all eyes were on the queen, and he didn’t mind because he knew his eyes were mostly locked there too. Her beauty was holding his line of sight captive. He couldn’t resist the temptation and found himself glancing at her longingly more times than he probably should have.

 

Contributing to her abounding regality was the entourage of attendants behind her, dressed in a neutral black opposite the queen’s beautiful blue. They catered to her every movement, adjusting and readjusting her train. The trail of fabric behind her was put out of her mind because of the focus the attendants kept for even the smallest of shifts she made in front of the crowds. He was simply mesmerized by the devotion they held for making her train picture perfect for as many angles as possible.

 

He beckoned her to him when he had the chance, and she gladly made her way over to him after posing for a few solo photos. He reached out to her as he watched her move closer to him. When she was close enough, she let her fingers play with his ever so gently before he pulled her in by the waist. He shook her lightheartedly and she whispered a playful _stahp._ He complied immediately while she smiled and laughed brightly as the lights flashed. He beamed towards the cameras, giving them a thumbs up after she was leaning into him and her hand was placed securely on his side. She was standing so close to him it should have been illegal, but she allowed him to goof around a bit in front of the crowd before he was informed by an attendant that he needed to keep moving.

 

He pulled out of the embrace first, bowing slightly. She saw him do it as she took a step back, attendants behind her positioning her train, and bowed back to him. She kept a subtle smile on her lips the whole time, even as he was whisked away to go talk to other members of the press.

 

As he walked away, he noted that her grace was one thing, but her legs were another. They were highlighted by the sky blue tuxedo shorts, which were his favorite part of her ensemble. It wasn’t an objective opinion, and he damn well knew that. When he told the queen this non-objective opinion, she told him he was biased.

 

“Accurate,” he’d replied, holding her from behind.

 

The sculpted, elegant legs that the queen stood on caught his eye more times than he would like to admit, but he wasn’t ashamed that he was attracted to her. Never would he be ashamed of that. Those beautifully pale, creamy, long legs were one of the first things that had him stunned at first sight. Even two hours later as he reluctantly walked away, she still had him hooked.

 

The flashing continued in rapid succession after her train was attended to again. He knew she was perfectly fine, but he still looked at the queen as much as he could, getting close to her as often as possible. There was one moment on the pink-clad stairs where they touched hands almost fleetingly, he standing a step or two above her. They simply looked at each other, smiling as he gazed down at her. After they parted again, he was smug, realizing that the crowd had _definitely_ snapped that shot.

 

Moving up the grand staircase was very repetitive. Move. Stop. Pose. Flashes. Pose. Flashes. Move towards each other. Stop. Pose. Flashes. Pose. Flashes. Separate.

 

They made their way up the rose-carpeted stairs at a steady pace, posing after adjusting. The queen’s attendants stayed with her during the whole drawn-out process of stopping and posing, moving her train as needed.

 

The ordeal was lengthy, causing him to take a deep sigh as he got to the top. He realized that his view of the queen from here was even better than he could have imagined. She was still radiating happiness, contentedness, and beauty. He was sure she looked amazing from any angle.

 

He watched and waited for her at the top of the staircase after a quick interview. He saw the relief on her face when she was free off the stopping and posing cycle that they had both locked into as they tread up the stairs. Her attendants were still behind her, assisting with her blue train.

 

He offered his hand to her gentlemanly, and she smiled and accepted, bowing to his queen once more as he remembered how he had stopped in his tracks earlier. It was the sight of her gracing multiple steps that made him freeze, her train elegantly draped behind her and covering four or five stairs. Snapped out of his thoughts by her glimmering smile, he led her by the hand down a smaller corridor, less of the crowd on either side of their path.

 

He pulled her by the hand lazily, their fingers intermingling as they walked, lights continuing to flash in rapid succession. He could have sworn they were both seeing about twelve spots at the same time from all of the cameras. At one point, he tugged her up to his side quickly, an arm hovering behind her back. He guided her to the large, elegant doorway, where the flashing lights were not supposed to follow.

 

He let the attendants with her train pass him so she could enter first, like he believed a queen should. In his mind and heart, she took precedence. She was his queen, his light, his love. She was his whole damn world. His universe stood before him now, her eyes only ever full for him.

 

Before he knew it, she had realized he hadn’t stepped through the expansive doorway. She looked back at him and motioned for him to join her as the attendants with her train dispersed. He complied with the queen’s wishes, careful not to step o the beautiful blue fabric of her train. She reached her hand out for him and he grasped onto her as soon as he was within an arm’s distance. Together they walked further inside the large room with high ceilings, getting out of sight of the cameras near the doorway.

 

Once he assured himself they weren’t being sought after by the flashing lights, he stopped and she followed suit. He listened as she let out a relieved sigh. He pulled her into his chest, encircling her with his arms.

 

 _Mine. My queen,_ he thought.

 

She hummed against his shoulder, then pulled away. He kept his hands on her waist, but they were no longer hugging. Her hands fell to his forearms, gently stroking him with her thumbs.

 

“Our stylists will kill us if I crease the ruffles,” she said suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

 

“And my sleeves,” he added, smirking. She chuckled softly. They simply stood in that spot, watching celebrity after celebrity enter the purple-lit room. The silence between them was comfortable, knowing that they were still in each other’s arms, even if they weren’t chest to chest.

 

“This is better than last year,” she admitted after another moment.

 

Without thinking, he blurted out: “I think it’s incomparable, my queen.”

 

Her head turned to face him quicker that she ever had before. He thought to himself that if she wasn’t too careful slinging that beautiful head of hers, she might cut him with the sharp jawline she had. She was evidently surprised at the choice of words, and he was about to correct himself when he realized he wasn’t ashamed of what had slipped from his lips.”

 

“Cole...” she said sweetly.

 

He gulped.

 

“My queen?” he repeated confidently and cheekily. She blushed madly as he grinned.

 

“Call me Lili, you dork,” she teased, smiling and still holding onto him. He knew she was flattered by it _and_ he knew that she was too humble to admit it flattered her.

 

Naturally, he chose to speak his mind.

 

“You literally look like a sexier Marie Antoinette right now,” he told her. “I can’t help myself.”

 

“I’m not the queen of France. I’m not the queen of _shit.”_ She paused before adding: “I’m Lili Reinhart... actress.”

 

 _“Lili Reinhart?_ More like _Lili, queen of my heart,”_ he joked.

 

She laughed brightly, unable to contain her happiness. He was the one that could make jokes like that and actually get a laugh out of her. She didn’t once call him the King of Puns on Twitter for nothing.

 

Once she stopped giggling, he added more seriously: “Even if you’re not a queen of a country... you’re _my_ queen... and that’s all that matters.”

 

“Cole...” She addressed him lovingly, nearly whining and exposing how much she loved that confession of his. She could have exposed to the entire room how much she loved him _and_ his puns _and_ his sentiments.

 

“Yes, my queen?” he asked.

 

“You’re not gonna stop... are you?”

 

“Never, _Your Majesty.”_ He smirked, knowing he was beginning to annoy her. It was the type of annoyance that would usually end with her face buried in his neck, begging him to stop as he smiled and laughed.

 

“Okay, okay. I’m gonna have to stop you there, big guy,” she said. “Keep it to my queen. Nothing more.”

 

“That I can do,” he answered, adding after a pause: _“My queen.”_

 

She blushed and giggled again, taking his hand.

 

“Okay then, _my king,”_ she teased, watching his face light up.

 

“I am but a mere prince in your presence, my queen,” he added.

 

“You’re a catch, you know that?”

 

“I might have been told that once, my queen.” He paused. “And I believe it was by you.”

 

“I love you,” she blurted out, stepping closer to him. He leaned down, leaving a soft kiss on her pillowy, pink lips.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“And if you insist on being a prince...”

 

“Only in your ethereal presence, my queen,” he added.

 

“No-- fuck that. You’re my king and I’ll accept nothing less,” she insisted. Judging by the look on her face, she wasn’t going to relent on that account.

 

“Okay,” he said, allowing her to win that one.

 

“Now that’s settled...” she began. “Let’s go find our seats, _my king.”_

 

“Anything for you, my queen.”

 

Grinning, she dragged him away by the hand as they went to search for their table.

 

**_fin._ **


End file.
